


Our Family is FINE!

by CapMorgan55



Series: Khepri's Twisted Adventures [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alt-Power Taylor Hebert, Brainwashing, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), mind-break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55
Summary: Taylor Hebert, a girl who has lost her mother, father, and best friend, Triggers with a different power from the Queen Administrator after it absorbs several buds floating around. The results: Terrifying. Taylor is going to make the world "how it should be", whether anyone agrees or not.
Relationships: Amy Dallon | Panacea/Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Emma Barnes/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Madison Clements/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Missy Biron | Vista/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Aisha Laborn | Imp, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Sophia Hess | Shadow Stalker, Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Series: Khepri's Twisted Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661056
Comments: 54
Kudos: 225





	1. Princess 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! I was honestly considering something else, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Just a disclaimer, I own nothing in regards to the Parahumans Series, including Worm and Ward so far, all rights belong to WIldbow, who continues to amuse us with his exciting, dark, gritty twists on classic story tropes. You rule!

_Winslow High School_

I wasn't expecting everything to go the way it had. The Bitches were being their usual, trash selves while I was trying to go through this hellhole and make it in life. The fact was, they didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, not really. No matter what they did to me, I could take it, and when I finally graduated, they would be nothing. They wouldn't be able to touch me anymore, and their lives would just be downhill from there. Sophia might have been a good athlete, but she was a violent maniac, a time-bomb waiting to go off, and when you live in a city with Nazis, that is a good way to get a quick trip to the morgue, especially if you happen to be black, Hispanic, Asian, Jewish, etc. Madison was completely reliant on her childish "cutesy" persona to get what she wanted, and when she graduated, IF she graduated, the only people who would go for that would be the kind I'm sure she wouldn't want to be around. Emma, *shudder*, might have a lucrative modeling career, but models have a tendency to crash and burn, especially when they start young. To think, I once considered her to be the love of my life. Where did everything go wrong?

<Time Skip>

Okay, this was definitely weird. The Bitches haven't bothered me for over a week, and now everyone was whispering and staring at me, and not in a way to ensure I could hear them mock me like usual. That was definitely a warning sign, as was Greg staring at me as if he was looking at my corpse. There seemed to be a commotion over by my locker, normally something I would avoid being around, but I had to get my stuff before class anyway, so I might as well bite the bullet and see what the Bitches have done now. It honestly couldn't be that baaa_MY GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!?

I shifted my gait so I was moving fast without outright running, and when I saw the Bitches smirking around my locker, the source of the smell, I knew something was up. I blew past them, the smell getting stronger, and threw it open, and what I saw horrified me. Piles of waste and filth, used tampons, bugs and worms crawling through the muck. It was all I could do to keep from throwing up, scratch that, I threw up all over the mess in front of me. I tried to pull away, but I backed up to a grinning Sophia, a pretty unhinged look in her eyes, which was saying something considering she usually looked like she was one wrong word away from killing someone and eating their eyes. She gripped me, chuckling, before she bodily threw me into my locker, slamming it behind me.

"Have fun, Taylor!" Emma called as they walked away laughing. Fear burned through me, before it quickly fell away to rage. Rage at Emma, for betraying me, rage at Sophia, for abusing me, rage at Madison, for being a spineless toady, Rage at this hellhole of a school, for abandoning me, and rage at myself, for not seeing this nightmare coming!

"You BITCH!" I screamed, anger, pain, and sorrow coating my voice. "How could you do this to me!? After everything we've been through together, you ditched me for that psycho? When I get out of here, I will break you, you here me?!? I WILL BREAK YOU!"

I honestly have no idea where all that came from, but it felt **good** letting it all out. When I got out of here, no more turning the other cheek to those Bitches, I would take all my evidence to the police, all the emails, all the photos of bruises and cuts, my journal documenting it all, and I would make them **PAY**.

<Time Skip>

It had been a while since I stopped struggling to get out, I just didn't have the energy anymore. Every now and then, I could here someone outside my locker stop, snicker for a bit, and walk off. They KNEW I was in here, and they left me here. There was a real chance I was going to die and those Bitches would get away with it. Maybe I should close my eyes, just for a minute.

<P.O.V. Change, Janitor>

"Damn kids, and their gangs and hate and shit." He grumbled. Janitor Wesley wasn't a complicated man, having grown up in Brockton Bay when it was still worth a damn in his opinion. Yeah, the gangs were still there back then, but at least they were halfway civilized, and the Empire weren't free to spread their stupid bull for all the world to here. Yeah, the local PRT Branch and the Protectorate tried, but trying to mean shit when nothing actually changes, 'cept for the worst. Some smart alack thought mixing chemicals together that they didn't understand in what this hellhole thought passed for a science lab was a good way to attract the ladies, and here he was, behind schedule for cleaning up the mess a quarter after midnight. He caught a whiff of something as he started down the hall, something foul. "Pee-yew, did some jackass think it was funny to stuff some kinda stink bomb in their locker and forget about it?!?"

As he approached the locker that seemed to be the source of the reek, he noticed something odd. There appeared to be trace amounts of vomit on the floor beneath the locker, and the locker door seemed oddly dented. At first, he thought some kids must have been horsing around, (or one of the gang-bangers decided to rough someone they didn't approve of), but when he looked closer, it looked more like something had smashed against it from the inside. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about it, pausing for a second before he sprinted to the nearest supply closet, grabbing a crowbar, rushing back and praying he wasn't to late.

"Come on Henry, don't screw this up." He scowled, refusing to allow himself to ignore this blatant act of cruelty in front of him. He was forced to put up with a lot of shit at this sorry excuse for a school, but he wasn't going to ignore this. He jammed the crowbar into the locker, heaving back and forth as he pried the door off. With one last heave, he ripped it off, scowling as he saw the filth inside, blood running cold as he noticed the girl covered in the filth slowly spill out, shivering lightly. Keeping his gag reflex in check, he bent down to check the poor girl's pulse, relief flooding him when it he found it, weak though it was. He stopped for a moment to collect himself before pulling out his cell, quickly dialing 911.

"Emergency Dispatch, what is the nature of your emergency?" The infuriatingly calm, practically bored, voice of the dispatcher on the other end pulled all of his attention.

"This is Henry Wesley, custodian for Winslow High School, and I have just pulled an unconscious girl out of what I assume is her own locker, covered in filth, including blood, bugs, piss, used tampons, and some other stuff that I can't identify. Send an ambulance fast, the girl looks like she won't last much longer!" He spoke calmly at first, but quickly ended in a roar. And why shouldn't he roar? He had seen a lot in his time, but this took the cake.

"Understood sir, an ambulance and a squad car are on their way, please do not move." The suddenly serious dispatcher intoned as the sound of people moving in the background and typing could be heard.

"They better get here quick then." He grumbled before hanging up.

<P.O.V. Change, Police>

Sounds of heaving could be heard as one of the junior officers emptied his stomach, not that the older officers could blame him. What they were seeing was horrific, almost something out of a horror movie. When one of the paramedics earlier had seen the mess they had sworn and instantly moved to get into sterility suits, the kind used to deal with hazardous materials, an instant warning sign to the more experienced officers that this wouldn't be an open an shut case.

"What kind of sick bastard does something like that!?" were the first words spoken by Officer Blowski after he had finished emptying his guts over in the corner. They all agreed, this was way over the line, especially as they all happened to be family men themselves.

"The kind who think the world bows to their every whim," grumbled Detective Rodriquez, a veteran to the force who had passed up several promotions to ensure he stayed on the streets. "The kind who have never been told, 'no, you can't do that' in their entire lives, and that someone else will make any trouble that comes up just disappear."

He was pissed. They all were really, but the detective had been around awhile and if he was this angry, it was definitely serious.

"We are not going to half-ass this. If this were my daughter I wouldn't stop or rest until the bastards who did this were either behind bars or dead, and I am sure you all feel the same way?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't. As the detective looked around at the grim faces around him, he knew that even if they failed to put the sick person who did this behind bars than at least the administration that had to be looking the other way for them was gone for good. "All right then, let's get to work!"

<P.O.V. Change, Taylor/Time Skip>

_Medhall Hospital_

_One Month Later_

I heard screaming as I awoke. Who was making all that racket!? It took me a second to realize that it was me, and I managed to get my voice under control as the nurse rushed in. Wait, a nurse? When did I get to the hospital, and why was I here?  
  


"Miss Hebert, it is good to see you awake! We were genuinely worried that you wouldn't be waking up ever." The nurse's voice was soft, soothing, the kind used on animals when you were worried about spooking them. Wait a minute, what did she mean "not be waking up ever"?

"Why wouldn't I have woken up? Also, how did I get here and where's my dad?" I asked. I genuinely wanted to know, as I couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't be here if I had been hospitalized. The pity in the nurse's eyes as she processed my question was a definite red flag. As she approached I felt something tickle at the back of my mind, but I ignored it in favor of focusing on her words.

"You were found in your locker surrounded by biological waste, enough to qualify as a bio-weapon, at approximately 12:15 AM, on January 7. When a janitor found you, he immediately called 911 and emergency services rushed you here, after which the police instigated a thorough investigation of Winslow's faculty, of which only one Nrs. Knott was not arrested and charged with a sundry of crimes. The school has been closed, and its students have been shuffled around the remaining schools as deemed by their academic records. It is currently February 1, 12:15 PM." The nurse recited all this with a detached look on her face, the sensation at the back of my mind growing stronger as I processed here words, the world seeming to mute around me. I had been here for almost a _month_ , what had happened to me? I realized that she hadn't answered my question about my dad. When I voiced the thought she immediately went rigid, guilt pooling in her eyes. _Oh no._ "Yesterday, at approximately 3:22 PM, a conflict broke out between the Merchants and E88, and there were civilian casualties. Your father was confirmed to be among them."

_No, no, NO! This can't be happening, not again!!_ The thought rushed through my head as I started hyperventilating, the nurse desperately trying to get me to calm down. The tickle in my head was building up into actual pain. _I can't Lose MY fAmiLY AgIaN!!_ I blacked out.

<P.O.V. Change, The Nurse>

Nurse Danielson was worried. The Hebert girl was **Not** okay, if the way she was hyperventilating was any indication. If she passed out again, she might not wake up. Dear God, why did she tell the poor thing all that!? It was like something dragged the truth out of her. As she contemplated this, she dimly noted the room growing darker, and a strange panting sound in the air.

**"Heh heH, weLl NoW. iSn'T THis InTerESTing?"**

She whipped her head down, looking at the girl in front of her, a strange feeling building in her chest even as horror filled her at the twisted voice coming out of the gawky girl before her. As she finally took in her surroundings, she noticed that everything was in gray-scale and that nothing seemed to be moving aside from her and the girl in the bed. She tried to backup, only to find that she couldn't move under her own power any more. As the Hebert girl slowly turned towards her she realized something, well several somethings actually. First, the previously bony, emaciated looking girl was suddenly filled out, with smooth, elegant musculature, round, full looking breasts that were easily D-cup, if not bigger! Second, the sclera of her eyes had turned black and her irises a deep red, her whole body radiating a pulsing red light. Third, she had somehow sprouted a cock! A big one at that, just at a glance she could estimate it being around 11-inches long and 2-inches wide, and that was flaccid! If this monster was hard she could hardly imagine how big it would be. A pool of warmth began forming between her thighs, which was crazy, as she didn't even like girls. Yet, as she stared at the **beautiful creature** in front of her, that thought started drifting further from her mind as all she could focus on was the perfection waiting for her to worship. As all this rushed through her mind, she failed to notice as the **Goddess** before her approached. A smile that was somehow both cruel and callous, yet sweet, gentle, and loving.

**"Do you desire my touch?" The Goddess** whispered, a teasing note to her voice as a shiver of pleasure rushed down her spine, ending in the rapidly expanding pool between her lower lips. **"If so, merely ask and I shall reward you with a level of pleasure you have never known before."**

"Yes!" She cried, tears of joy and lust clouding her eyes at the thought of **breeding** with the perfect creation before her. "Please, fill me like I never have before. Make me forget every man I have ever been with until now! You are the only thing I could ever love now!"

<P.O.V. Change, ???>

**"Very well, if that is your desire, who am I to question it?" I said with lust and hunger in my voice. Awakening here, as my other half lost herself in her grief was not how I wanted to emerge, yet the sight of the adorable nurse before me was a welcome distraction. I could feel my length hardening at her pleading, the urge to breed becoming stronger by the minute. I knew I should probably wait to discuss this with Taylor, but the opportunity was too good to pass up! Sure, she wasn't the finest piece of ass out their, but she was cute, in shape, and had a great rack. Plus, I could always scrub our encounter when I was done.**

"Thank you my **Goddess**!" **The nurse, who's name I wasn't going to bother to learn, said, lust, desire, and devotion dripping from her every word. She proceeded to strip at an impressive pace, leaving herself naked and flushed in moments, her juices practically painting her thighs. At that point, I stopped restraining myself, pouncing on her and pinning her to the ground. She squealed as eagerly grabbed at her tits, calling on my powers to modify them to my preferences, causing them to swell as milk filled them. I expertly wrapped my lips around her left nipple, elegantly suckling the flesh as deliciously sweet and rich milk filled my mouth, my left hand working her other breast, needing the tender tit flesh as I spread her thighs with my foot. After getting my fill of milk, I decided to move onto the main course, aiming my spear into her soaking wet cunt, and THRUST!**

**The only way I could describe what I felt just then would have to be, heaven. The silky vice squeezing my spear was amazing in ways I could only begin to describe. The warmth closing around me unlike any I had ever felt before. I thrust into her repeatedly, bouncing her up and down as I moved to a sitting position, reveling in her screams of pleasure, on impulse I pulled back my hand and gave her a firm clap on the ass, marveling at the sensation of it jiggling beneath my hands. I stood up, still thrusting, easily carrying her by my spear as she gripped me with her legs to hold herself to me. As the warmth built within me, I could feel the building pressure with my spear as it yearned for release. With one more thrust I said but one word. "Cum."**

**She screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her, as my thick cock-milk filled her greedy pussy. As I pulled out, I pulled her to her knees, her face flushed with lust at our brutal pace. She took one look at my filthy cock and understand, a lustful smile spreading across her face as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking as much of me into her throat as possible, a look of rabid worship on her face. As her tongue danced across my spear, I marveled at her, as while her technique was amateurish, her enthusiasm was something to admire. As my second climax rocked me, a washed with detached fascination as the nurse eagerly swallowed my gift to her. I turned her around, pulling apart her ass cheeks as she moaned at what I was about to do. With another mighty thrust, I sheathed myself as deep into her ass as I could, marveling at the heat and pressure that surrounded my spear, as I thrust her gasps grew more and more frequent, until, with a shrill scream, she climaxed, and proceeded to faint dead away. I pulled out, knowing that I needed to awaken her and that my fun for the day was at an end.** ****

**"Dear, I am afraid that this is where our story ends for the moment." I told her after cleaning her up and rousing her from unconsciousness, injecting sorrow into my voice that I didn't actually feel. I liked her, sure, but she was a quick lay, not a relationship. As she nodded along with my words, tears pouring down her face, I continued. "There's no need to cry. When we meet again, this will feel like a dream." She didn't know the half of it, and with that, I proceeded to seal her memories of the encounter and undo the changes I made to her body and mind. As she resumed the position she was in when I awakened, I carefully positioned myself before withdrawing my influence from the area, tired from my exertions. With a thought, I pulled on Taylor's consciousness before drifting off to my own rest. Things were going to be fun!**

<P.O.V. Change, Taylor>

I awoke with a jolt, a strange laugh in the back of my mind. I saw the nurse next to me with a concerned look on her face, asking me if I was all right. No, I am not alright, my FATHER IS DEAD!! I took a calming breath, gave her a reassuring look and asked to be alone with my thoughts. As she walked away, a concerned look on her face, I gathered my thoughts. On the one hand, Winslow was gone, and every member of that corrupt shithole was being dragged off to jail. On the other hand, my FATHER WAS DEAD, and I HAD BEEN IN A COMA FOR A MONTH!! This was bad. But, there was nothing I could do, for now at least, so I should at least make the best of it. As I lifted myself off the bed, I immediately noticed something weird.

"Since when do I have tits!?"


	2. Princess 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor struts her stuff at Arcadia, and she is getting an unusual amount of attention from her female classmates, including the Trio!? What!? A strange conversation with an even stranger existence, plus a flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show off some of what Taylor can do now, as well answer some questions you readers may or may not be having. I own nothing in regards to the Parahumans Series, all rights belong to Wildbow, long may he reign!

_Arcadia High School_

_February 25th_

Things have been going good here at Arcadia. The faculty cares about my opinion, I can actually get my work done, and the teachers are actually competent! I might not have been able to escape the Bitches, but at least here they're muzzled. I even managed to make some new "ahem" friends!

"Hey Tay!" And there was one now... oh joy. Victoria "Vicky" Dallon, AKA Glory Girl of New Wave, was... _nice_ , but she wasn't someone I was always comfortable around. She was friendly, outgoing, _popular,_ and the type of girl people couldn't keep their eyes off of. She was also my self proclaimed _bestie. Ugh,_ someone shoot me! She meant well, I could tell after all the shit the Bitches put me through, but she could be such a DITZ!! She wasn't dumb per se, but she had the unfortunate tendency to miss the most obvious of things going on in other people's lives, like how her own sister was GAY, yet she kept trying to set the poor girl up with MEN! Seriously, how has she not noticed by now? Anywho, I put on my least cringe-inducing smile and turned to her.

"Heey, Victoria, we still meeting up with your sis and Mr. Perfect later?" I said, throwing in a teasing note about how when she wasn't on the outs with her _boyfriend_ , she treated him like he could do no wrong. The small blush on her cheeks was the perfect note to my day. "Well, I have to get to class, soo, bye."

"Upbubup, _you_ are aren't going anywhere until you promise me that we're going to get you something to show off that fine body of yours girl!" Vicky rebuked me, and this time I think she meant it, seeing as she was holding my back tight to her chest, and considering she was an Alexandria package, that meant I wasn't going anywhere. Though I have to admit, feeling two perky somethings pressed up against me wasn't necessarily a **Bad thing.**

"Fine, I'll go *shudder* shopping with you." I made sure to inject an acceptable amount of loathing into the word 'shopping', in case my not so subtle full body shiver wasn't a big enough hint. I. Hate. Shopping. Especially when someone else was going to foot the bill, like I KNEW Vicky was going to do. Being reminded that I am currently living off government welfare, not counting my part-time job as a housekeeper. She seemed to accept it at least, seeing as she sauntered off with a noticeable bounce in her step, as well as... other areas. Feeling a now familiar tightness in my jeans, I speedwalked to the nearest ladies room, though I wasn't sure I really qualified as that anymore, not after what happened.

**"Oh hush, you know I was only doing what I thought was best for you!"** That was the source of a lot of my anxiety as of late, a literal voice in my head. **"i still don't understand why you don't just take that fine piece of ass and be done with it! She wants you, even if she doesn't know it yet."** Yeeaaah, I wasn't going to start going around randomly raping whatever cute girl caught my eye, no matter what **She** said! How did this all happen you ask? Well it all started about a week after I had left the hospital and got the necessary paperwork to take care of myself, after I stopped freaking out over the changes to my body of course.

<FLASHBACK!>

 _Getting out of the hospital was the best thing to happen to me, even if that wasn't saying much, at all. My dad was dead because some sick bastards decided they could play hell with the shithole of a city and drag it just a little bit further into the gutter. The Archer's Bridge Merchants, a pack of drugged out losers and morons headed by a particularly VILE piece of filth calling himself Skidmark, a cape with the ability to make barriers that repelled anything that touched them. The only other powered members of that pack of garbage were Mush, a disgusting little goblin with the ability to dissolve and merge with whatever lose material was around him, or something stupid like that, and Squealer, originally an up and coming Rogue tinker who was kidnapped and forcibly addicted to Skid's disgusting_ Products _, and_ _apparently developed some type of stockholm syndrome for the bastard, seeing as they were apparently dating now. She made vehicles and they were, before her kidnapping at least, really ingenious in design and capabilities, though now they were little better than hastily slapped together piles of junk._

_The Empire Eighty-Eight, Brockton Bay's own resident Nazi organization, who apparently hadn't gotten the memo over who had lost World War II! They were headed by Kaiser, an admittedly charismatic shaker with the ability to form blades from any metal surface within a certain distance and who happens to wear a full body suit made of swords. his lieutenants were Krieg, an old school ass who could manipulate the gravity of anything that approached him, with the level of control increasing as the distance decreased, and Hookwolf, a battle-crazed maniac of a changer who could turn into a variety of forms made of blades and hooks, with his favorite being a vaguely canine form that served as the inspiration for his name. Following Krieg were Fenja and Menja, twin "Valkyries" that could increase the size of their bodies and decrease the size of anything that tried to hit them, Rune, a foulmouthed little bitch that could telekinetically control anything she placed a special marker on, Victor, a glorified that thief that could literally steal the skills of anyone he encountered and had racked quite the impressive array of abilities as a result, his girlfriend Othala, who could give a set of abilities to others through touch, including healing. In Hookwolf's camp was Stormtiger, an aerokinetic that utilized blasts of bladed wind, and Cricket, a slasher chick with ultrasonic screeches and echolocation, though that's only been speculated. Between the two groups were Alabaster, an albino weirdo whose body reset every few seconds, meaning nothing done to his body was really permanent, and Crusader, a punk who created ghost-like projections, they could touch you, but you couldn't touch them._

_The last pack of merry maniacs in the city, The Azn Bad Boys, only had two capes so far, Lung and Oni Lee. Lee was a teleporter that left solid doubles behind that could act on their own for a while before crumbling to dust, which he exploited liberally for repeat suicide bombings. Lung, the leader, was someone no one in their right mind would even think of messing with if they were smart. Seeing as the man was one of the most powerful regenerators and pyrokinetics in the world, and that he grew bigger and more dragon-like as a fight went on, and you had a walking nuclear bomb just waiting to go off!_

_These monsters had been ruining my city for years, and now, they took the only thing I genuinely still cared about at this point. If I had powers, I wouldn't sit around on my ass like those jokers in the Protectorate, no, I would actually do something about this city! I would stop the villains, so they couldn't tear apart anymore families, ruin anymore lives, I would be able to **Break Them.** As that piping hot rage I had felt in the locker came back, I could feel something... stirring in the back of my head._

**_"Well now, I didn't think it would happen so soon."_ ** _As a strange voice sounded out, I felt I was pretty justified for flinching. As I desperately swung my head around, looking for a source, I heard another odd chuckle. **"That won't do you any good sweetheart, seeing as I'm inside your head after all."** That was a bad sign, masters that could communicate with people had massively bad reps, and I did Not want to go around butchering people cackling like a loon, though as I felt the voice huff in irritation, I got the feeling things were about to change for me. **"Of course things are about to change darling, you triggered! I'm not some master effect here to twist you into a puppet, think of me as the best friend you never knew you wanted."**_

_"Seeing as you can read my thoughts, I assume you know that I want some answers?" I spoke calmly, but honestly, I was freaking out! I had a voice in my head telling me it was the 'best friend I never knew I wanted', what the heck was going on!? **"Know need to get huffy dear, I am a secondary consciousness developed by your power as a way to assist you, seeing as you are the next step towards evolution on your planet."** That drew me up short, but I was interested in hearing more. After all, aside from my life, I had nothing left to lose. **" Don't think like that! Your life**_ **is _valuable, know matter what those little whores made you think, you are someone that can change the world. You are the first Beacon!"_**

_"What the hell is a Beacon?" I decided to focus on the least jarring part of that surprisingly passionate outburst. "Could you at least tell me who you are?" There was a slight pause before she answered, her previously cocky tone gone, replaced by something somber._

_**"I'm no one, merely an extension of your power created from your desire for companionship generated from the numerous Buds that Queen Administrator gathered together as it forged its connection to you. Many of what your people know in regards to powers are a result of them being deliberately misled, but as you are the Beacon, you have certain privileges that they do not."** She started off morosely, but gradually shifted back to that confident tone of voice from before, and I had to admit my curiosity was piqued. **"The powers of what your people refer to as 'Parahumans' are the result of shards. Shards are massive repositories of information held together within a combined, multidimensional lattice of organic and inorganic materials. The purpose of shards is to gather information on a specific aspect of existence and stress-test it to the fullest extent imaginable. All this is done for the purpose of finding the solution needed to prevent the Heat-Death of the Universe! Normally, the most powerful shards are limited in the types of connections they can form, resulting in weak or bizarre abilities that provide limited information, so as to keep those powerful shards from interfering with the others. However, your shard, the most powerful of all, found a work around. This shard, Queen Administrator, began assimilating the buds, the potential new shards forming off of others as they reached a plateau of development, creating a mini-hub of information and abilities that you have access to."**_

_I was glad she had stopped to let me take all that in, because my mind was reeling! Everything we knew about powers was a lie!? I was some kind of Super parahuman, and my power thought I was lonely enough it literally built me a new friend directly into my head!! It took a second for it to click, but when it did, it hit me like a truck. "I have powers." I whispered, not fully able to believe it. "What can I do?"_

**_"W-well, you can do a great many things, but you can only access about five of your shards at a time, not counting the Queen herself, or me, that is."_ ** _The voice, I still wasn't sure what her name really was, seemed a little taken aback by how calmly I was taking this. Not that I could blame her, anyone else in my shoes probably would have had a breakdown by now, but not me. I had a goal, a mission, and nothing was going to get in the way of it. I was going to retake this city, and leave a legacy for my family that no one would be able to challenge. Seeing my determination, Voice (temp name) decided to start up again. **"I haven't gone over everything you can do so far, but what I have gone through is impressive. You can manipulate a form of negative light for lack of a better term, sharing all of lights properties, heat included, yet it provides no actual illumination, not to mention it is more fundamentally dangerous when used as a weapon, capable of ripping through reinforced steel and titanium with ease and naturally bypassing parahuman defenses. You can establish time-locked areas in which time does not pass except for you and whoever you make exempt from the lock. You can draw in and expel ambient particles to manipulate your density, baseline durability, and strength. Your body stores excess mass and material outside of regular space, drawing on it to auto heal any injury you incur. You can establish barriers of blacklight that impede all major forms of matter barring oxygen, and all types of energy barring a certain threshold of heat. You have a limited version of that Panacea girl's ability to manipulate biology, as it only applies to what ever you hand is touching and the surrounding area of contact, plus you can break down dead organic matter to store away for your healing! You still have more I haven't looked through, but those are the major ones so far!"**_

_I... had no idea what to say to any of that. The news that Panacea has been lying for years about what she could really do was a shock, but considering the nature of her abilities, it would only take one paranoid maniac to scream Nilbog, and that would be it for her. The news that I was apparently an EIDOLON-PACKAGE, was something I could get behind, even if it was a bit of a tough pill to swallow. "Are... there any restrictions I should no about? besides the five at a time thing." I was honestly proud of myself for keeping my cool like that, this was nuts!_

**_"Well, you won't automatically understand everything you can do with your shards, nor can you use them all the time. The more you use a shard's provided ability, the more energy is being expended that it will have to recover later. You also cannot change shards on the fly; if you need a different shard, you will have to break away from a conflict and find somewhere to swap out which ones you have accessed at the moment."_ ** _Voice honestly sounded a lot like Mom did when she was lecturing at the moment, they both have the passionate tone of voice that really makes you want to pay attention. The feeling of warmth and affection I felt coming from her was a pretty big indicator she could still hear my thoughts. **"It's an honor to be compared to your mother Taylor, I've looked through your memories while you were out of it, and she was a remarkable woman. Another upside to your power is that you will assimilate a bud from any shard you encounter from here on out! Though I have a feeling you want to talk about that little gift between your legs, hmm?"** Teasing aside, she was right, seeing as I did not go to sleep with a COCK!_

_"Firstly, what about it is little, and second, how did I even get it!?" I will freely admit that I was beyond flustered at the almost casual shift in topic to the one thing I was trying to avoid thinking about. "Did you have something to do with it?" I won't deny that I was acting pretty confrontational despite how helpful Voice was being._

_"Yes." The blunt answer she gave me caught me a little off guard, but before I could blow up she continued. **"I saw all your memories and emotions, including your romantic and sexual preferences, even on that day when that Red-Headed Bitch betrayed you, before it went to hell, you looked at both her and that Dark-Skinned Bitch with clear arousal. Hell, you were going there to confess to her! I also saw your fantasies, erotic and otherwise, and one of the most prevalent was you having a loving wife and daughter. I know I already said this, but Taylor, you deserve to love and be loved by someone! While I admit that I went a bit wild when I first awoke, this was my solution to those dreams of yours."** Dammit, it was hard to be mad about that, especially as it was true I always wanted to grow up with a wife and kids. It took a moment for me to remember that, as friendly as she was and as human as she seemed, she wasn't human, even if she was no less of a person. One comment she made brought me up short though. "What do you mean you 'Went a bit Wild'?"_

_**"Weeelll..."** Judging by her tone, I wasn't going to like this at all._

_< Back to Present>_

As I stumbled into the bathroom stall, I practically ripped my jeans off, freeing the throbbing length inside. 13-inches long, 3&1/2-inches wide, and completely hairless, it was erotic in ways I didn't think cocks could be. As I gently held it in my hands and started stroking it, pleasure rushing through me as I did so, I had trouble focusing on why having this was a bad thing. "Dammit Minerva, if you hadn't given me this I wouldn't be late for class! Mmm! But I have to admit, Ahh, I wouldn't give this up for **Anything!** Oh VICKKYY!!" Splat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! If anything caught your eye, feel free to point it out. Also, I am open to prompts for potential stories, btw. If accidentally said anything offensive, let me know so I can avoid it in the future. As for the Trio, you'll all see them next chapter. *wink*


	3. Princess 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor hangs out with her new buds in Arcadia, than heads to work as a housekeeper! Her clients are... the UNDERSIDERS!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing in regards to Parahuman-Series, all rights belong to Wildbow. P.S. I am going to have Taylor demonstrate some of her powers, see if you can identify which parahuman bud it originated from! Whoever guesses the most correctly, will a free one shot of their choice, provided it's based on Worm, and I have the right to refuse if it's too gross!!

_The Mall_

_3:45 PM_

If there was one thing I hated about being in Arcadia, it was the fact that I still hadn't managed to get away from the Bitches. Though, if I'm being honest, they weren't exactly being Bitchy lately. Madison avoided the other two like the plague, and whenever she saw me she looked like she was going to cry and took off! Sophia didn't seem to even notice me, and always walked around in this weird daze, as if she was seeing everything for the first time. And Emma, I had no clue what was going on with her. Whenever I saw her, she was staring at me as if it was her birthday, and I was her next present! When I bumped into her, she fucking smiled at me, like we were friends again! Is she nuts or what!? Ughh... enough about them, I'll just ignore them and focus on the new people in my life.

"Hey everyone!" I called out, walking up to the table in an exaggeratedly excited walk, hands flying over my head. Going by the grins and groans, my admittedly cringy attempt at humor went over well. "Izzy, scoot! I am exhausted!"

"Oh really? I guess your secret boyfriend is doing a good job then!" Izzy, a quirky redhead with enough freckles to make constellations, as well as the self-styled 'Teen Queen of Laughter' at Arcadia lit into me almost instantly. I suppressed the urge to sock her in the lip and just smiled at the jab. She meant well, even if she drove me up the wall. "Please tell me you showered before showing up?"

"Stop teasing her already, she had enough that Before she came here!" Amy snapped at the troublemaker, and going by the wince, it hit home. Not that I minded, but apparently Amy was protective of me. While she couldn't read my actual biology due to Minerva intercepting her, the false data she received was close enough to my previous state to crack through her infamously hard outer shell.

"Ooh, yeah. My bad, I'll work on that." Say what you will about her jokes, Izzy was dependable about looking out for others and knew when to stop pushing... _usually_.

"it's fine, I know you don't mean anything bad by it. Trust me, I've experienced the real deal to know when someone's being playful!" I meant for the comment to lighten the mood, but going by how everyone went still, I'm pretty sure it had the opposite effect. With a clear of his throat Dean stood to address us, which made sense, he was the son of a business tycoon and all.

"I am sorry to say, but I better be heading out, my family has plans and I would rather not be late. My dad would have my head!" I'm pretty sure that was just an excuse to hang out with Vicky in private, and going by the way she perked up and Amy slumped over, it looked like I was right on the money. When Carlos and Chris moved to stand, I could see where it was heading. "Chris and I are gonna go work on his homework, than head into town. Don't wait up!"

"Yeeaahh, I gotta go do some stuff myself, sooo... Bye!" Izzy didn't even try to come up with an excuse. I _knew_ they weren't like Emma, but they way they were just brushing me off like this, right after I had just gotten there!? I was justified in feeling a little peeved.

"Yeah, okay. I gotta head to my job anyway." I probably came off as cold when I said that, but whatever. I was angry, and they were gonna know it!

<P.O.V. Change, Timesnatch>

"Couldn't we have stuck around for a little bit first? I know we gots Ward stuff to do, but Tay seemed pretty pissed." Izalia "Izzy" Monroe, publicly known as the Ward Timesnatch, let out a note of concern over their new friend's behavior as she stormed off. The fact that she was staring at said friend's rear went unnoticed. She really didn't understand why Taylor sent her mind into the gutter just by being in the general vicinity, but she wasn't going to begrudge the girl over it.

"I wish we could have, but this is an all hands on deck situation." Carlos, AKA Aegis, instantly stepped into leader mode. "Armsmaster and Miss Militia need us at HQ as soon as possible. The Undersiders were spotted fleeing downtown."

That grabbed everyone's attention, even Vicky stopped mooning over her boytoy at that. The Undersiders were an up and coming gang with abilities that seemed tailor-made for theft. The leader, Veil, was a tall girl who used a voice modulator to disguise her age, and a black shroud over motorcycle leathers to distort her body, wielding the ability to project a zone of darkness devoid of light, sound, and it interfered with energy based attacks to boot! Hellhound, a girl with the ability to empower and control dogs, who acted as getaway. Marionette, a low-level Master that interfered with motor control, and Heartthrob, a Stranger that screwed with people's ability to focus and feel emotions, acted as interference in their robberies. Tattletale, a self-proclaimed psychic who excelled at screwing with people's heads. These five individuals made up one of the fastest up-and-coming gangs in the city. The other gangs couldn't touch them, and law enforcement couldn't find them!

"On it. We'll just have to make it up to her later." While catching the Undersiders might take priority, like hell was she going to let this matter go. That girl went through hell, and Stalker did nothing to prevent it! If they weren't bleeding for help, she was sure that she would have been shipped off to juvie for that fuck up.

<P.O.V. Change, Taylor>

As I knocked on the door to my clients I braced for impact. The sudden expulsion of air as a trio of dogs bowled me over showed I still needed to work on it. "Down sweeties, down! I missed you too, but I need to breath!" Laughing, I managed to get the pile of dogs to stop drowning me in doggy drool, though it still took me a bit to get them off. I gave the cheshire-grinning blonde standing in the doorway the stink eye as I stood up. "You couldn't have lent me a hand?" I already knew the answer, but I had to ask.

"And get them on my case, and Rachel pissed? Keep dreaming," Lisa snickered as she stepped out of the way and I took in the welcome sight of the pad. Messy though it may be, it was one of the few places I could relax. Watching Rachel scowl in the corner as she got the dog food out for her pets, I walked over. "Have you finished the exercises I gave you?" I knew she had, Lisa texted me, but Rachel enjoyed it when I got her confirmation, so long as I wasn't pushy that is. With a terse 'yeah' she handed over the worksheet designed to help her sound out letters and words. "Another?"

When I took this gig, I did not expect one of my clients to be illiterate, something that personally offended my sensibilities as the daughter of a English professor, I managed to help the gruff girl learn how to read, even if she was still struggling on writing part. As I took out the next set of exercises for her, I stopped to take her in visually. Tall, muscular, a bit heavy in the way some homeless people are, those that can actually get food that is, and with a sharp face set into a near permanent scowl, it was honestly easy to see, why people might be frightened of the other girl. Luckily, I was used to dealing with difficult figures from Winslow, and I knew mean. Rachel was a lot of things; stubborn, a bit belligerent, gruff, and easily confused by social interactions, but mean wasn't one of them. She suddenly leaned in, her scowl deepening. "Someone messin' with you?"

I blinked for a moment before I replied. "No, some friends of mine just blew me off. It's no biggie." She didn't look too impressed by that, but I knew she wouldn't push me on it. 

"Idiots." She said with a grunt. I turned away with a shake of my head, just in time to catch site of Brianna huddling over some legal-looking documents. Brianna was trying to get sole custody of her little sister, and while I respected that, the little hellraiser drove me up a wall half the time. Seriously, what business does a thirteen-year-old have dressing like that!?

"Hey Bri, everything okay?" Brianna was one of the few girls I knew that I was comfortable with to flirt, but I wasn't gonna do that when she needed to focus. Going by the bloodshot look in her eyes, I knew she wasn't getting enough sleep. Again. "Seriously, Bri? I know you need to prove competency, but you have to be able to take care of yourself to do that!"

"Yeah, sorry Tay. It's just, this is so important to me. My mom's garbage, and my dad doesn't know anything about parenting. I'm only as well-together as I am because of TV! Aisha deserves better than that, and I'll do anything to get that for her." I knew from the look in her eyes this wouldn't be the last time I scolded her over this. That was one of the biggest reasons as to why I wasn't looking to her for a relationship, the girl was almost as big of a mess as me, which was saying a lot! Though, the wide grin she got told me I was gonna be on the receiving end of one of her shpeels over how close she was to _finally_ getting full custody. Luckily, I knew how to head her off, loads of practice.

"That's great! Anywho, have you seen Alix and Cherry anywhere?" Judging by the freaked out look she gave me, she hadn't. Those two should never be left unaccounted for, especially near anything sharp or flammable. I called out "Alix! Cherry!" taking off for their room as I did.

"Whaaaat, can't you see I'm being tortured?" As I burst through the door, I was pleasantly surprised to see Alix working on her homework, Cherry standing over her. While serious troublemakers the both of them, Cherry was at least mostly level-headed compared to her significantly lazier sister, and I was once more reminded of how scary she could be as she flashed a truly frightening grin at Alix at that particular crack.

"Oh, my dear baby sister has experience with torture? Well, I guess I'll have to show her the error of her ways." At that particularly freaky bit, Alix leaped towards my feet, looking up at me with eyes that screamed 'Save me!' With a chuckle, I shook her off. I loved the girl, but I wasn't getting between her and her sis for her. Cherry was nuts!

"Anyway, I was a bit worried over what you two were doing all alone," I managed to load my voice with just enough suggestiveness to be teasing without crossing the line to creepy. I did not want them pranking me for a month by implying that they were *shudder* together! That kind of filth was what the Fallen got up to. "I'm going to make some lasagna for dinner, and Alix might get herself an extra slice of cake for desert if she finishes her homework before then."

"What you waiting for sis, let's crack these books!" With the bribe successfully accepted, I turned away, preparing to make a feast fit for six. Maybe one for seven, Aisha had a habit of showing up unannounced, usually with a bruise or two that she refused to explain.

<TIME SKIP>

After finishing up my housekeeping, I headed for an abandoned building to test my new powers. Well, I would test some of my new powers at least.

"Okay Minerva, I'll let you start this off. Give me a set of powers you think I can handle right now, I want to see what I can really do!" I'll admit it, I was super excited! While I was still horrified over how I got my powers, the fact that I could be like Eidolon was practically a dream come true. **"Pff, that hack isn't even a tenth as impressive as you'll be when you reach your peak! Alright, for starters, I've selected the time stop ability I described to you earlier, so no one can tell what's going on. Aside from the darklight ability I told you about at first, the remaining three are a surprise!"**

While I wasn't thrilled at her dismissing Eidolon like that, I was a bit too busy focusing on what I could really do with my powers. I could feel them floating around in the back of my head, each one feeling like some mix of a creature and a substance. I reached for the first one, which Minerva assured me was my timestop, feeling like an old, well-loved horse covered in molasses; slow to respond, but eager to please, if disappointingly sticky. As it connected, I gave a **push** with my mind, and suddenly everything was in greyscale. "So, nothing I do will have any affect on the area, and no one will notice what's happening?"

**"Sort of. Those with chrono-manipulative abilities will notice something happened, even if they can't pin down what, nor can you pause those with said abilities in your areas. Also, if you exit the boundary of your power, it automatically drops. Plus, the longer you have it going, the more of your energy it starts to drain."** While a bit disappointing that I couldn't just strategize endlessly within a timestop, it was still pretty useful. Better not use it around Timesnatch though. Speaking of time though, **"Yes, you can allow people to move and interact with your time stop if you choose, how else do you think I banged that hot nurse?"**

Ugghh, I did not need to know that! Let's just move on okay?" I reached out for another power, this one feeling like a guard dog; focused, harsh, almost mechanical, yet willing to work. After grasping it I immediately got hit by a truckload of Blueprints? "Is this a tinker power!?"

**"Yes indeed! It seems to be a strong one at that, capable of creating weapons designed to synergize with Shard powers,"** While I appreciated the info, I was a bit busy freaking the Hell OUT!!!! If word got out that I could do that, I'd never see the light of day again, no matter how strong I am. **"Taylor, while I can sort of understand your worry, you seem to be forgetting that you won't always have access to it. Not to mention the fact that people aren't going to readily accept someone as having multiple strong powers!"**

"Well, that does take a load off of my mind, let's put a pin in using it for now, alright?" Gently pushing away the surprisingly clingy power, I reached out for the next. This one honestly freaked me out a bit, it felt like I was putting my hand in the jaws of an animal that could just barely be considered tame; it was indistinct, yet harsh, like it was waiting to lash out at everything, and I was the one holding its leash. "This one almost reminds me of Sophia, so I suppose it's fitting if I use this." I couldn't entirely keep the smug grin out of my voice at that. Take that Sophia, I have powers and you don't!

**"I haven't gone over this one in too much detail, but it appears to be what you would call a blaster ability. Why don't you hit that oil drum as a test?"** I was a little put out by how eager Minerva sounded, but, considering the conversations we've been having, maybe I shouldn't be too surprised. Powers are what allow her to exist after all. Silently agreeing, I took aim at a random oil drum, a weirdly oily sensation running up my arm as a bolt of inky black shot out of my palm. My eyes snapped open in shock as the drum broke apart into shadows.

"Did I just vaporize that thing!?" If I did, I could definitely not use this for anything less than Endbringers and Kill Order threats, and even than I would have to be careful! "This could seriously hurt someone!"

**"Not quite dear, you just disrupted its dimensional stability. Even if you used it on a person, they would be fine, if severely disoriented when they regained their physical state. The drum appears to have broken apart due to lack of energy stabilizing it."** That was seriously good news for me. A strong weapon to use against enemies is one thing, but something instantly fatal I would rather avoid. **"If it bothers you that much, let's move on to the next for now."** I could get behind that, for sure.

The next power felt almost greasy, like an animal that had been neglected yet was still eager to please. As a strange sensation built up in the back of my throat, I staggered for a moment before something... STICKY... shot out of my mouth and landed in the corner. I looked on in a bit of morbid fascination as the slime I hacked up started to pick up pieces around it, slowly building a body for itself. "Know need to guess who this came from. Though I will admit that I was hoping **not** to get a power from one of the gangs, especially that moron."

**"Agreed, this is a tad revolting to witness."** The fact that even Minerva thought this was gross told me a lot. However, seeing the little trash golem stand at attention, all one and a half feet of it, was a good indicator that the power could be useful, if not exactly pleasant. Disconnecting from the power, I looked on as the construct broke apart, before reaching for the last power, as well as the one that most interested me. The darklight power felt almost hesitant, as if it was afraid, not of me but of hurting me, before it leapt into the connection. It felt warm, and comforting, almost like I was being hugged, but at the same time, I could feel something darker lurking in the background. With a confident grin, I held up my hand towards a nearby crate, focusing on my connection to the power as a light humming started to build up near my palm. I was expecting the power to be impressive; what I _wasn't_ expecting was for the black, yet at the same time bright, beam to easily carve through both the crate and part of the steel wall behind it! **"Taylor, before you start panicking again, from what I can tell from your connection, you can regulate the output to something significantly less lethal."**

"Oh good, I would rather not be labeled a villain because I accidently erased someone from the face of the earth!" I'll admit, I could have turned down the sarcasm a bit. With that, a finally dropped the connection to my time stop, letting regular color to return. "I have to get to my babysitting gig anyway."

**"Babysitting? I honestly do not understand your kind's fascination with your young to such an extent. Rest assured, I at least will retain my dignity!"**

<TIME SKIP>

 **"Daaaww, she's so precious! Have you ever seen anything more perfect in the world!?"** Listening to Minerva gush over the bundle of joy in my arms, I could definitely see where she was coming from. I was still going to hold this over her head of course, but I perfectly understood what she was going through, I was the same the first time I saw her too!

"Now Taylor, please take good care of her. I'm sorry I dropped this on you last minute, but my regular babysitter canceled at the last minute, and I can't miss this hearing." I turned to take in the sight of my client. Thin, a bit willowy, with mousy brown hair, and small but pronounced point to her nose, she wasn't a supermodel by any means. But the clear love in her gaze as she looked at her daughter was something I would recognize anywhere, and it made her all the more beautiful for it.

"Don't worry Ms. Russel, I'll look after little Aster with my very life! Now, you go kick but at that hearing so that sleazy creep can't get his hooks into her." I had been recommended to Ms. Kayden Russel, formerly Mrs. Kayden Anders, by a mutual client. While a bit chilly at first, we quickly warmed up to each other, and helping her with Aster always brought a smile to my face. The horror stories she told me about That Leech she used to be married to fueled the rage constantly simmering in the back of my head. The idea that someone who ran a company as helpful as Medhall was such an emotionally abusive tool was something I would never let go. Originally, whenever That Leech tried to contact her, she would falter, all her confidence draining out of her, but with a little push here and there, she gradually built herself back up, stopped giving ground to the asshole, and started working to gain sole custody of the little angel in my arms currently.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. When I'm done, he won't be able to come within ten miles of My daughter ever again." Though said in a joking tone, the still in her gaze was all I needed to see to know that That Leech would never see the beautiful creation that had misfortune of being related to him. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This virus has really thrown off my schedule by a mile!  
> I thank you all for viewing this story, so please comment at your leisure. I appreciate feedback! Also, for those who are interested, I am considering making a Female, Futa Issei, Highschool DXD story, but it won't be out until I am all up to date on it. Also, if I haven't dropped enough hints, Minerva is acting like a low-key, Marvel-style symbiote, in that she is gradually chipping away at Taylor's inhibitions in the interest of making her happy, but is unaware of it. Speculate on where you think that will end up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
